


Distractions

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man:Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, fallatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Blowing Peter while he tries to do his homework.





	Distractions

• You were sat on Peter’s bed watching Netflix on your phone as Peter worked on his Calculus at his desk  
• You watched him for awhile; growing tired of your device  
• You got up and walked up behind Peter, wrapping your arms around his neck  
• You began placing kisses to the back of his neck  
• “N/N, I’m trying to finish this”, he sighs  
• I know, but you need to take a break, sweetie   
• “As much as I’d like to, I have to do this.”  
• “Okay. Just relax and I’ll take off you, Pete.”  
• Peter started to protest as you pulled his computer chair out from his desk; turning it so he was facing you  
• “Y/N, I—“, He began but, you cut him off as you began kissing him   
• You moved from his lips to his neck, leaving behind a trail of hickeys   
• You pulled at the hem of his hoodie, asking if you could continue   
• Nodding his consent, you pulled it off; throwing it off to the side  
• You ran your hands over his chest, tracing his freckles before you moved to his belt  
• You began palming him through his jeans before unbuckling them  
• Getting down on your knees you pulled down Peter’s pants and briefs  
• Placing kisses to his inner thighs working your way up to his tip  
• Placing kisses there as well   
• Peter tried keeping in his moans as you started licking up his shaft  
• You take him in your mouth, pumping what you can’t  
• Bobbing your head as you swirl your tongue around his head  
• Peter dug his fingers in your scalp, forcing you to deep throat him  
• You gagged a little, moaning around him  
• Peter started fucking your mouth  
• “Ohh, N/N. I’m close”  
• Before long Peter was writhing in his chair as he came in your mouth  
• Swallowing his cum, you released him with a pop  
• After putting his jeans back on he pulled you in his lap, panting  
• “So much for doing my homework”  
• “Anytime you need a distraction, you let me know, Babyboy”, you replied winking  
• Pete rolled his eyes in response, placing a kiss to your forehead   
• “I’ll be eating you out next time, N/N.”


End file.
